You Can Be My Salvation A Will & Tessa Fanfiction
by ReganMurphy1
Summary: This is is a fanficiton set after clockwork prince and before clockwork princess. The characters are not mine, both are workings of Cassandra Clare. I hope you enjoy this and here are some songs i thought may go go with this story. Sigh No More - Mumford And Sons medicine - Daughter Perth - Bon Iver Something Beautiful - NEEDTOBREATHE


Chapter 1

Tessa sat in the library of the institute like she often did. She was re reading Great Expectations, one of her favourites. The fire crackled loudly lighting the room for Tessa. She enjoyed being alone with a book this late at night while everyone was sleeping. Since telling Will, well possibly lying to him that she did not love him Tessa found it hard to be around anyone. Even with Jem it was difficult, all she could see was Will's face and the sadness in his eyes when she had told him.

The doors to the institute opened loudly, with such a clatter it echoed through the halls. Tessa nearly dropped her book, she folded the page and carried in her hand along with a fire poker just in case. She ran out of the library to the front door.

Will lay on the floor just at the entrance "Will" Tessa gasped as the sight "Are you hurt ?" she asked rushing to him. "Nope, perfectly fine " he said too enthusiastically. As soon as Tessa was closer to him she could smell the alcohol on his clothes, it was a familiar smell. When her brother would come home from the pub she would smell it on every inch of him. "You are drunk." she said crossly as her attempted to stand. "Why of course. Is that not what we men do ? Drink away our troubles" He announced loudly. "Shh, you are lucky everyone is still in bed and you did not wake them" Tessa hissed.

Will looked at her like a young and innocent boy. She tried to be angry with him, it was his own fault no one had forced the liquor down his throat but she felt as though she was the one who gave him the bottle, She felt responsible. 'drink their troubles away' he had said. She was the trouble.

"Lets get you upstairs Will " Tessa moved towards him, his eyes extremely bloodshot and his skin white as ever with beads of sweat. "Will how much have you had ? Was it anything other than alcohol you had ?" She asked examining him closely like a doctor. "I – I'm not sure, Tess I don't feel great " his eyes started to bat open and closed slowly.

Tessa felt a sudden worry fall over her, what if he had took something other than alcohol. A faire Drug, A mundane drug... but she was also surprised, he hadn't said her name in so long, never mind calling her Tess. "I will wake char-" Will interrupted her "No, Tess please. I do not wish them to see me like this. The will think me either stupid or pity me and I wish neither" he tried to keep his eyes open. "But you could d-" he interrupted Tessa again "I will be fine, I need to go to bed, that is all".

They both made their way to Will's room. Tessa had placed his arm over her shoulders to help keep him up. Will's breathing was deep and heavy the whole way. Tessa finally lay him down on his bed removing his boots. "Why did you do this to yourself Will ?" she said under her breath as she pulled of the second boot. "I – I thought I would forger. That I wouldn't feel pain... or love" he sighed

His last words left Tessa feeling someone had punched her in the gut, she could feel it in her. "Here drink this" she handed hi the cup she had just poured from the jug. He sat up slightly to drink it, he took a sip slowly "It tasted odd" he said savouring the drink. "I know, I put some medicine in it tp help the fever and dizziness" Tessa pulled a chair from Will's desk to his bed. "What are you doing Tessa " he questioned. "I'm bring a chair, you cannot expect me to stand " she shurgged.

"You... Your staying ?" his eyes filled with bewilderment. "Of course, someone must.. and I want to" she whispered last part thinking he would not noticed. "I heard that" he smirked slightly. Tessa lifted her eyes from her clasped hands to meet his eyes and his smile dropped. Why Tess ? After everything I said to you in the attic. How can you bare or suffer me ?" Will moved his gaze away from.

She knew she should have thought of Jem but part of her couldn't, she didn't want to. " Will you have a warm heart, you may not think so. The curse is proof, even though there never was one it never stopped you from loving. And out of love you tried to save us all. Including me, but if the curse was real I regret to inform you I would have died at some point." Tessa held his hand softly but he gripped her tighter.

"Love does not make everyone a good person my Tessa" he sighed. He had such a beautiful mind she thought, the way he spoke. " No , I suppose not" she paused and looked into his blue eyes "but anyone capable of love Will, can be saved and loved in time " Tessa smiled at him.

"You should not say such things Tessa" He broke away from her, completely removing himself from her, his eyes and hands. "Why not ? Do you not believe me ?" she asked. Will did not reply, he wanted to tell her to think of Jem before saying such things but simply couldn't.

"Pip saved Estella" Tessa whispered. Will laughed lightly "Always putting in place the work of Charles Dickens, Aren't we ?". She could feel his smile as he spoke and it made her smile. But his laughter turned into coughing " Will ? Are you al right ?" she felt a knot in her chest as he held up his hand telling her to wait as he eventually stopped.

"Don't destroy yourself " Tessa held his hand again. Will held on to her hand as if it was life. Like she was what held him here, bound to the ground. "Why not ? No one is supposed to love me, no on e shall care." "No will, Don't ever say that ! Everyone cares Charlotte, Henry, Jem and I. I care" She protested.

"But you do not love me " He murmured into the pillow. Tessa knew she should have held her tongue and thought but she she did not want to. " How do you know I don't" Tessa looked t the ground as she spoke. " You said – you said were to marry Jem, That you did not love me - " He began but Tessa interrupted.

"And yet here I am Will, right now. Is that not a form of love ?"

"No but how you can look at me after everything I said to you ?" he questioned. "That is it though isn't it will, Love ? My love doesn't betray you, dismay you or enslave you. It will set you free". She stood and leaned over him, impulse was driving her now. She felt his lips against her, the water and herbs had washed away the taste of alcohol from Will's mouth. Tessa's lips trembled at his touch as he placed his hand on the small of her back, forcing her to sit on top of him. Her hand moved to his neck, gripping his hair. "Tess" he murmured on her lips.

Her hands slid under his shirt. Tessa could feel the curved of muscle on his chest. Her touch egnited his desire even more. He rolled over to switch with Tessa, to lie above her. Will felt her surprise as she as she giggled. He traced up and down her arms and hands as he softly kissed her lips, her cheekbones, her neck. "I wish we could escape together" he whispered into her hair.

"We can " she placed on hand on his cheek forcing him to look to at her, not that he would ever protest. His black hair covering his blue eyes, Tessa's other hand went to her chair next to the bed unnoticed. "How ?" Will whispered. She pulled her hand in front of his holding up a book, Great Expectations. Will began to laugh lightly, Tessa placed a finger to his lips forcing him to be silent. "Read to me ? I want to stay with you" she smiled. "I will. All I want is to fall asleep and wake up to see your face " Will said opening the book on the page tessa had last read, they resumed reading, they themselves resumed


End file.
